kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Guardian Angels
The Guardian Angels, also known as the Seventeen Holy Ones, is a group of alien beings from the Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe who reside in the Heavenly Realm. They are re-adapted from the anime and manga franchise Neon Genesis Evangelion. Overview Though they all have very different forms and abilities, the seventeen major Guardian Angels are often depicted with several common elements, such as the projection of energy fields, an internal power source called the Divine Engine. Even though they are composed of an altogether different form of matter (which was referred in the TCU as a "fifth state" of matter characterized by both particulate and wave properties, like light), the Guardian Angels' genetic code bears a 99.89% similarity to human beings. During their mission on Earth to battle evil, the Guardian Angels must inhabit human hosts, giving them superpowers in the process. The first two Angels, Uranos and Gaea, are the progenitors of the other sixteen. While the first fifteen Guardian Angels are descendants of Uranos, humans themselves descended from Gaea as a unique race. Referencing the Biblical story of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, the Guardian Angels are described as having eaten the Divine Fruit, giving them immortality. At another point, it is stated that the Guardian Angels are merely different evolutionary paths that mankind could have taken. The Guardian Angels Uranos Main article: Uranos The first Guardian Angel is Uranos, named for the Greek Titan of the Heavens. All angelic beings, except for Gaea and the Lilim, are descended from Uranos and possess the Divine Fruit, the source of the Guardian Angels' power and immortality (also known as a Divine Engine). Being the leader of angels and the ruler of Heaven, Uranos is said to be one of the most powerful beings in existence. His hosts are usually wise mentors (e.g. Adam Adamson). Gaea Main article: Gaea The second Guardian Angel is Gaea, named for the Greek Titan of the Earth. She is the only female among the Guardian Angels and the progenitor of mankind (which she calls "Lilim"). Gaea is also among the most powerful of the Guardian Angels, whose powers could rival Uranos's. Gaea's soul is usually placed in female human hosts who have yet to discover her true potential. Sachiel Main article: Sachiel Sachiel, the third Guardian Angel, is the first Angel to arrive on Earth in the TCU. In his angelic form he is a massive, humanoid creature with large bony structures on his shoulders and torso, gill-like structures on his legs, tridactyl hands, and a distinctive beaked face. He is also known as the Angel of Water, and displays supernatural abilities based on water. Shamshiel Main article: Shamshiel The fourth Guardian Angel, Shamshiel is also known as the Angel of the Sun. In his angelic form he is a massive, arthropod-like creature, with a long cylindrical body, a shovel-shaped head with two eyespot-like markings, and eight retractable segmented limbs. He also has two short "arms" that project energy whips, which can slice through objects and manipulate them. Shamshiel remains horizontal during flight; during combat he raises itself upright by 90 degrees, with the "head" remaining parallel to the ground. As the Angel of the Sun, he is charged with guarding the entrance to the Garden of Eden. He is also a veteran of the War in Heaven which took place 17,000 years ago. Ramiel Main article: Ramiel The fifth Guardian Angel, Ramiel, is known as the Angel of Lightning. In his angelic form he resembles a hollow, translucent blue octahedron. He guides the souls of the faithful to Heaven, and is also one of the Watchers. He is also responsible for the destruction of many kingdoms that opposed the laws of the Heavenly Realm with massive thunderstorms. Gaghiel Main article: Gaghiel The sixth Guardian Angel, Gaghiel, is also called the Angel of Fish. In his angelic form, he is an aquatic being with a massive body and long jaws filled with sharp teeth. It also has a small "face" similar to Sachiel's on its forehead, and its core is located in its mouth. It can use parts of its body to slice objects such as warships. Israphel Main article: Israphel The seventh Guardian Angel, Israphel, is called the''' Angel of Music and Dance. In his angelic form, he has the appearance of a massive, humanoid creature, similar to Sachiel. Israphel has a face/mask, reminiscent of Sachiel's, which resembles a yin-yang symbol, and has a pair of razor sharp claws and can shoot an energy beam. Israphel has the ability to split himself into separate, twin Angels, referred to as "Alpha" and "Beta". The twin Angels are almost identical in appearance and properties to the original except in color scheme. His most ultimate weapon is his signature trumpet, in which its sound signifies the end of days. Israphel's human hosts are usually Muslims (which is a reference to being one of the four Islamic archangels). Sandalphon Main article: Sandalphon The eighth Guardian Angel, Sandalphon, is known as the Angel of the Unborn and has the ability to determine the gender of an unborn baby. In his angelic form, he is similar in form to a crustacean, but with hands on his arm-like appendages and two humanoid eyes on the left front of its head. Matariel Main article: Matariel The ninth Guardian Angel, '''Matariel, is known as the Angel of Rain. His angelic form has the appearance of a massive, long-legged spider-like creature with numerous eyes. The central eye on the underbelly secretes a strong solvent which can easily melt through both concrete and steel. Sahaquiel Main article: Sahaquiel The tenth Guardian Angel, Sahaquiel, is also known as the Angel of the Sky. His angelic form is a massive and bizarrely-shaped creature with an elongated body, three eye-like markings (one in the center and one on either end of the body), and three stem-like growths projecting radially at both ends. Ireul Main article: Ireul The eleventh Guardian Angel, Ireul, is called the Angel of Terror. His angelic form is a nano-scale entity, similar to a virus. Leliel Main article: Leliel The twelfth Guardian Angel, Leliel, is also called the Angel of Night. His angelic form has a misleading appearance and possesses bizarre properties and powers. This form initially appears as a large, floating, black-and-white patterned sphere, and, when attacked, it re-manifests as a large black shadow. The angelic form's true body is the shadow itself, and the "shadow" of the Angel is the floating sphere, At its fullest extension, Leliel's angelic form's body is 680 meters in diameter and 3 nanometers thick. Bardiel Main article: Bardiel The thirteenth Guardian Angel, Bardiel, is also known as the Angel of Haze and Hail. His angelic form resembles a dark, ghostly being. Zeruel Main article: Zeruel The fourteenth Guardian Angel, Zeruel, can be known as the Angel of Might. In his angelic form, he appears as a floating creature as large as Sachiel's angelic form but lacking humanoid limbs, with a malformed "skull" as a face. Zeruel possesses a powerful Angel beam attack which he can fire several times in rapid succession, and folding foil-like arms that he uses as cutting weapons in close-range combat. Arael Main article: Arael The fifteenth Guardian Angel, Arael, is also called the Angel of Birds. His angelic form has the form of a massive, glowing multi-winged birdlike creature. Armisael Main article: Armisael The sixteenth Guardian Angel, Armisael, is known as the Angel of the Womb. His angelic form appears as a large glowing floating torus which may represent a plasmid. In his initial dormant phase, the angelic form has a double helix structure. During battle, the double helix deconstructs into a single thread, which then lashes out at enemies, utilizing his entire body as a weapon. Tabris Main article: Max Blader Tabris, the seventeenth and final Guardian Angel, holds the form of a human. Lilim The eighteenth Guardian Angel, Lilim, is said by Wilma Park, host of Gaea, to be mankind itself. Category:Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe characters Category:Guardian Angels Category:Good organizations Category:Organizations